


Silence

by sixwingedbee



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixwingedbee/pseuds/sixwingedbee
Summary: So much is said with silence.





	Silence

Silence.

Zexion often noticed that was the key element between him and Lexaeus. It had always been like that.

Lexaeus was never one for conversation, and Zexion was a Nobody who enjoyed the silence. It was a mutual agreement that both enjoyed as much as beings without hearts could.

Words were never needed for them to know what was on the others mind. Over the time they had known each other, Zexion would take note of Lexaeus' body language. The way he sat, held his tea, how he absentmindedly messed with those puzzles of his. It was comforting to know everything about the Hero before he himself realized it.

Tonight was no different.

As always, Zexion was down in the lower levels of Castle Oblivion. Lexaeus was out on a mission and was due to return any moment. Zexion had brewed up some tea. He heard the Hero's clunking footsteps echo on the stair case as he poured the drinks into separate mugs, a V and VI marking them for their respective owners.

Lexaeus walked into the dark room, taking long strides and sitting down on one of the black sofa's that circled the coffee table. Zexion offered no 'Welcome back', only handed the larger man his mug. That gesture in itself was enough. The Silent Hero just gave a curt nod, taking the cup. He let the liquid inside cool before taking a small sip. 

Zexion made himself comfortable next to Lexaeus, a book in his hands. His entire body, curled up like it was, took up about two cushion seats.

Soon the silence took over completely. The only noise was the occasional rustle of paper as Zexion turned a page in his book, or a small sip when Lexaeus drank his tea.

It wasn't an awkward silence though. Both were completely comfortable in this setting.

There was one thing Zexion enjoyed about this silence. There was no soft clinking of metal from the usual puzzles Lexaeus always had in his hands. The older man only messed with them when he was bored. It was nice to know that he wasn't growing bored of the Schemer.

Hours would pass in that glorious silence. Glances were sometimes exchanged but the two would be to themselves most of the time.

It wasn't long, however, until Zexion started to nod off. His book rested on his chest as his deep blue eyes closed, face hidden by a fringe of hair.

_I trust you_ , were the unspoken words with something as simple as Zexion falling asleep. Zexion's guard was constantly up around other members, but not Lexaeus.

He looked over at Zexion, watching the little Nobody sleep for a few moments. He got up, gently taking the book from Zexion's hands. Zexion didn't stir.

The words he wished to say were spoken long ago, but never again. The regret echoed in the air and shattered the silence for the older man. The failure to protect him then, and the wish to protect him now. 

The desperate wish for forgiveness. 

But to utter the words would be to break the silence. And to break the silence would mean ruining what was left, and the small moments they had now. Why speak and risk waking the boy when silence said so much. 

So, he let him sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> A story that I'm fond of from my old ffnet account, so I thought I'd post it here. I've changed very little, maybe omitted a few sentences from the end. It's not perfect but I'm content enough.


End file.
